This application claims priority of Korea patent Application No. 1999-60005, filed on Dec. 21, 1999.
The present invention relates to a reinforcement of a vehicle frame structure, more particularly to a reinforcement for minimizing interference with other components to be installed around the frames and for reinforcing the weakened portions on a side frame member in a motor vehicle frame structure.
Generally, motor vehicles are provided with a pair of lateral side frame members which extend in a lateral direction of the vehicle. Each of the two side frame members is connected by at least one cross frame member. A reinforcement and bumper or the like is engaged by securing elements such as rivets, bolts or welding to the side frame member. The frame structure is referred to H-shaped frame because of the outline of the frame members.
The side frame member functions to support load, and absorb, deliver rearward and disperse impact load when a sudden impact force is imposed on the vehicle from a collision.
The cross section of side frame member is in a rectangular shape. A kick-up frame is bent so as to lower the underside panel of the vehicle, i.e., passenger cars and buses.
FIG. 1 is a side view of the general frame structure of the vehicle. A typical frame structure 10 for the vehicle is provided with a pair of side frame members 11 in a lateral direction and at least one cross frame member 12 for connecting the side frame member 11 at a predetermined position thereof At one end of the side frame member 11, a kick-up frame 13 which is bent to lower the underside panel of the vehicle is connected in itself.
In this frame structure, when a collision of the vehicle occurs, an abrupt impact load is delivered on the side frame member 11 from a bumper (not shown) and absorbed by deformation of the side frame member 11. However, at the time of collision, the impact load is concentrated on the kick-up frame 13 and serious deformation of the kick-up frame 13 results in a severe injury of a driver and/or passengers by the impact.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. (Pyung) 8-58616 discloses a bumper stay for reinforcing the side frame member, as shown in FIG. 4.
In FIG. 4, the bumper stay C in a stair-shape in cross section, is formed as a reinforcing means for reinforcing an interconnection of the side frame member A with the cross frame member B which is transversely disposed on the side frame member A. The bumper stay C is secured to the side frame member A and the cross member B via bolts, respectively.
Although the conventional side frame member A of the vehicle includes the reinforcement installed to the side frame member A for reinforcing the side frame member A itself or the bumper stay C secured at the interconnection of the side frame member A with the cross frame member B, section modulus or reinforcing effect is not improved.
As a result, the conventional frame members have a disadvantage that the impact is concentrated on the kick-up frame 13, thereby causing a driver and/or passengers to be exposed to a severe injury by the impact.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reinforcement disposed on the kick-up frame of the side frame member, which prevents a passenger compartment of the vehicle from deforming or buckling, so that a driver and/or passengers may secure a security space despite collision.
It is the other object of the present invention to provide a reinforcement for absorbing impact applied thereto, which increases section modulus thereof to effectively reinforce the side frame member and eliminates interference in the assembly process of a fuel pipe and an exhaust pipe or the like.
In order to accomplish the above objects, there are provided a pair of laterally extending side frame members 11 disposed on each side of a vehicle body and at least one cross frame member 12 disposed between the side frame members 11. The side frame members 11 are provided with the kick-up frames 13, each integrally and inwardly bent formed at one end of the side frame member 11. The present invention further comprises a reinforcement 30 installed at the interconnection of the side frame member 11 with the kick-up frame 13.
The reinforcement 30 does not interfere with any pipes or components in the exhaust system.
Additionally, the reinforcement 30 prevents the passenger compartment of the vehicle from deforming or buckling, so that a driver and/or passengers may secure a security space despite collision, thereby improving security and reliability of the vehicle.